


Little White Lies

by madamecrimson



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Angst, Crying, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Vomiting, You Have Been Warned, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Eugene never put himself first.A life of broken self-esteem and shattered confidence will do that to a person. While it made him caring, empathetic, and hardworking, Eugene often neglected his own needs, constantly pushing his own limits in pursuit of perfection. He didn't allow others to get too close, not wanting to burden them, not wanting to admit any weakness, because weakness was equal to defeat. It was 3:30 in the morning, and Eugene was slumped over in a bar stool, wasted and surrounded by shot glasses. He blearily slipped his cellphone out of his pocket, squinting as he looked at it. He would forever deny it, but something in him broke that night. Something that possessed him to send a text message he would never have dreamed of sending.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 178





	1. Bar None

Ned was fast asleep in bed, alone for the weekend and the following week. Becoming a husband and father had him going to bed far earlier than he would have ever imagined in his college days. He was so deep in sleep that it took him awhile to register the fact that his phone was vibrating. He let out a grunt of frustration, feeling like his grandfather as he wondered who the hell was calling him at this ungodly hour. 

He fumbled around on his nightstand, surprised to find that he had three text messages from Eugene sent to him directly. 

From Eugene: _Heyyyy_

From Eugene: _m at that bar wiht the stian glas windowwws_

From Eugene: _cn u pik me up@_

Ned frowned, feeling puzzled. Eugene had never asked Ned for a ride home from the bar before. He could have called a Lyft or an Uber. He had a plethora of other friends. He wondered why Eugene had chosen him specifically. He rubbed his eyes as he forced himself out of bed, putting on a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt he within his reach. 

When Ned entered the bar, he immediately spotted the familiar leather jacket and fluffy black hair. He strolled over to Eugene whose arms were folded on top of the bar, his head resting on them. Eugene reeked of alcohol but after having baby poop run down his chest, Ned wasn't fazed by much anymore. He lightly placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder. 

"Come on," he said. "I'm parked out back." 

Eugene was still and silent for a few moments before he slid off the chair and onto his feet. He wobbled where he stood, unable to keep his balance as he fell onto Ned. Ned gripped Eugene's wrists, slinging Eugene's arm around his shoulders. He held it there with one hand, his other arm slipping around Eugene's waist and holding him steady as he led him out toward the parking lot. On the way to the door, the bartender gave him a knowing and sympathetic look. Ned opened the passenger's side door and was about to ease Eugene down into the seat when Eugene pushed Ned away from him, fell to his knees, and projectile vomited into the grass. Ned knelt down next to him, rubbing gentle circles over Eugene's back until he was finished. Eugene's fingers curled into fists against his thighs, breathing heavily in between dry heaves. When he finally calmed a bit, Ned helped Eugene to his feet and into his car. He shut the door before rounding to the driver's side, heading back to his house. He didn't trust Eugene to be alone in this state. 

When they arrived, Ned stepped out of the car and helped Eugene to the door. He guided him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. He made sure Eugene was propped up by pillows so that he wouldn't fold over himself and fall down, but he also didn't want him laying horizontally in case he needed to vomit again. He gently gripped Eugene's shoulder. 

"Be right back," Ned said, heading into the kitchen. 

Eugene was completely out of it for what seemed like a long time. His limbs were loose and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. His mother had emphasized the importance of good posture to Eugene as a kid and it was something he consistently strove for. Now he felt like a rag doll. Ned soon returned, placing some pills on the side table and pressing a glass of water into Eugene's hand. 

"Drink this, and take those," he said, indicating the pills "when you feel like you can." 

Eugene's hands were a little shaky, the water sloshing around in the glass and threatening to spill. Ned gingerly took the glass from Eugene, slipping a hand behind his head to help hold it up. The light brush of Ned's fingertips against Eugene's skin caused him to shiver, and if Ned noticed he didn't say anything. He brought the glass up to Eugene's lips and Eugene managed to take a few sips. He pulled away, panting heavily, feeling like his whole body had been turned inside out. 

"Try to drink at least half," Ned encouraged gently, his thumb absently brushing the back of Eugene's neck. 

Eugene managed to suppress a shiver this time as Ned tilted the glass again into Eugene's mouth. When half of the water was gone, Ned set the glass on the table and sat down next to Eugene. Eugene turned to look at him, and saw concern in Ned's eyes. Ned was analytical, more on the dominant side, and rather intelligent but he wore his heart on his sleeve as if it were bleeding. Eugene dropped his gaze, feeling too guilty to look at him. Eugene fiddled with his belt, unsure of what to say or where to begin or any of it. 

"You never ask me to pick you up when you go out drinking," Ned commented softly. 

Eugene wanted to be bothered by Ned's tone, but it was coming out more caring than pitying. Eugene sniffled, rubbing at his eyes that suddenly felt damp and letting out a sigh before he replied to Ned. 

"Okay," he mumbled. "I--Let me explain."


	2. Broken Before Bed

Ned looked up at Eugene, his gaze attentive. Eugene still found it difficult to look back at him. It wasn't as though this was the first time Ned had seen him drunk, but the fact that Eugene had called him, had felt the need to, that made his face burn with shame. He opened his mouth to speak, before closing it. He tried gesturing to get the words out, but that didn't seem to help either. He let out a soft whine of frustration, covering his face in his hands. Ned felt his heart lurch at that, as he placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder. He was struck by just how tense Eugene was as he gently began rubbing Eugene's shoulder, trying to help him relax a little. He knew Eugene wasn't usually one for physical contact, but he did notice that Eugene seemed to ease under his ministrations. He was aware that Eugene had been under a lot of stress lately, from the work they already had to do, plus his side projects, plus the fact that Eugene never seemed to be satisfied with anything less than perfect. The Try Guys all let Eugene know that they were there for him if he needed them, but he usually didn't reach out, and there were times when they didn't know how bad things really got for him. 

Eugene crumpled slightly under Ned's touch, his hands beginning to shake where they covered his face as he very hesitantly leaned toward Ned before stopping midway. He was clearly trying to stifle his sniffling, not wanting Ned to see him crying. When Eugene inched ever so slightly closer to Ned, Ned slipped his arms around Eugene, closing the gap between them. Eugene fell apart, pressing his face to Ned's chest, curling a hand into his shirt as he broke down into sobs. Ned's eyes widened. He had never seen Eugene so outwardly upset before. He was both relieved and saddened by the fact that he had been able to read how Eugene was feeling; reaching out for contact and comfort, but terrified to ask for it. Ned lightly ran his fingers through Eugene's hair, holding the other man close as he calmed in his arms. 

"It's okay. I got you," Ned assured him softly. 

Eugene had curled up against Ned, seeming smaller somehow. He'd stopped full on crying, but a few stray tears would fall every now and then. Eugene lightly ran the tip of his thumb across his lips before slowly sliding it into his mouth. Ned blinked in surprise, but was also oddly endeared by this side of Eugene. He kept one arm around him tightly and brought his other hand up to Eugene's cheek, lightly brushing away the tears. He kept Eugene held protectively against him, for how long, he wasn't sure. However, he did notice Eugene's eyes begin to droop. 

"You need to take your medicine, and then we should get you to bed," Ned told him gently, surprised by his own paternal tone of voice. 

Eugene curled closer against him, his hand grasping onto Ned's shirt like a lifeline. "I don't wanna be alone," he said quietly, his voice coming out broken. 

Ned rubbed over Eugene's back. "I'll sleep with you," he replied softly, cheeks flushing slightly at the implications. 

Still though, it wasn't as if Eugene and he hadn't shared a bed before. Ned helped Eugene take the pills and finish the remainder of his glass of water. He helped Eugene to his feet and guided him toward the bedroom. He placed his hands on Eugene's shoulders, gently pushing him down onto the bed into a seated position. Ned knelt down on the floor, unlacing Eugene's complicated but stylish boots so that he could take them off. He glanced up at Eugene, and Eugene's thumb was in his mouth again. He appeared a bit dazed as Ned first removed one boot and then the other. He stood to his feet, taking in the full outfit that Eugene was wearing. He sighed heavily, stepping over to his dresser and retrieving a pair of pajama pants. The tight H&M t-shirt could stay, but a leather jacket, belt, and tight skinny jeans wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. 

Ned slipped off Eugene's jacket, having to pull Eugene's thumb from his mouth in order to slide it all the way off. Eugene pouted in protest, but Ned leaned down to kiss Eugene's forehead, and that seemed to calm him enough before he could have his thumb again. Ned flushed. He hadn't expected to do that, it had just...seemed to be natural, the thing to do in this situation. He turned scarlet as he removed Eugene's belt and pants. Thankful that Eugene was wearing at least semi-normal underwear, Ned eased Eugene into his pajama pants. 

"Alright, bed time," Ned told him, helping Eugene under the covers. 

He let out a deep yawn as he slid into bed beside Eugene. 

"Night Eugene," he said softly. 

"Night Da-N,Ned," Eugene replied bashfully. 

While Ned's ears caught what was said, his tired brain refused to process it. He could feel Eugene curl a hand into Ned's shirt as the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Slow Unfurl

The next morning, Ned had woken up at his normal 5:00 AM. As he was making coffee, he thought back to the events of last night. 

Eugene had always enjoyed alcohol, able to consume much more than any of the other Try Guys and most people Ned had met, if he were to be honest. However, Eugene had always seemed to have that part of his life under control. He'd show up to work on time, early even. He'd put 110% into every video they made. He was definitely very intelligent, easily coming up with new ideas, and funny too, often making everyone in the office laugh. Still though, if Ned were to really think about it, he pondered what any of them really knew about Eugene. Sure, Eugene had been open about his strict upbringing, his sexuality, his perfectionism. But those were things he showed the whole world. Other than a few glimpses here and there, it struck Ned that even after working so closely with Eugene for years, none of them really knew much about how Eugene felt, what he wanted, what he needed. The thought made Ned's stomach drop. Eugene had always looked out for all of them, perhaps fooling them into thinking he always had everything together. Ned began to wonder if maybe Eugene had really been the one who needed to be looked out for. 

Ned busied himself with cleaning before settling down on the couch to watch some YouTube videos and get a bit of work done. Around 10 in the morning, he heard sounds of rustling coming from his bedroom. Soon Eugene was shuffling out into the living room, his hair sticking up at odd angles, and holding a hand over his eyes at the glow of the morning light. 

"Is it always this fucking bright in here?" Eugene mumbled. 

Ned stood, drawing the curtains closed. "It is when you have a hangover," he replied. 

Eugene scrubbed his hands over his face before pressing his fingertips to his temples. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked, his voice still rough and thick with sleep. 

"You don't remember?" Ned asked, feeling concern and a bit of embarrassment wash over him. 

"Mm...don't know," Eugene muttered. "Fuck," he said, holding onto his head. 

"Go back to bed and lie down and I'll be in there in a bit," Ned told him. "How do you like your eggs?" 

"What?" Eugene asked, though he was already slumping back into the bedroom. 

"Scrambled okay?" Ned provided, reasoning that Eugene was likely still too out of it to answer coherently. 

"Mm...kay," Eugene said and Ned smiled slightly when he heard Eugene crawling back into bed. 

Ned appeared back in the bedroom shortly, holding two plates of eggs on top of avocado toast, one for Eugene and one for himself. He also had a glass of water tucked into the crook of his arm. He set everything down on the nightstand and looked down at Eugene. His eyes were open but he still didn't seem all there. 

"Eat your breakfast," Ned told him. "It'll help." 

Eugene grumbled incoherently but pushed himself up into a seating position, taking the plate and utensils when Ned held them out for him. "Balanced breakfast of millenial dads everywhere," Eugene joked when he was about halfway through eating his breakfast. 

Ned chuckled as he ate his own. Once they were both finished, Ned handed Eugene some aspirin and some water which he gulped down gratefully. He held the glass between the palms of his hands, his thumb dragging along the rim. His cheeks reddened. 

"So I remembered what happened last night," Eugene said slowly. 

Ned was quiet for a moment before he responded. "It seemed like you were having a rough time," he replied. 

Eugene nodded squirming where he sat, glancing anxiously toward the door. Ned followed the movements of his eyes before returning his gaze to Eugene. Even though all of the Try Guys had told Eugene their support was there when he needed it, he never reached out. Sometimes people just don't ask. Sometimes people just can't ask. Ned cleared his throat. 

"I'll get you some more water," Ned told him, rising to his feet. 

Eugene looked at him wide-eyed, the vulnerability in his expression catching Ned off guard. Even though he was being silent, Eugene _was_ asking. Ned smiled down at him, hesitating for a moment before he reached out a hand to gently ruffle Eugene's hair. Eugene's shoulders relaxed instantly as he leaned into the touch. Ned felt warm at that. He motioned toward the door with his head. 

"Go pick out something to watch on Netflix," Ned said. "I'll be there in a minute." 

Eugene stood in front of Ned and then stilled. Ned was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He took Eugene's hand and squeezed it lightly. Eugene squeezed it back and then Ned led him into the living room. He eased Eugene down onto the couch, handing him the remote before heading into the kitchen. About halfway there he turned back around to face Eugene.

"And nothing too scary," Ned said. 

He worried that maybe he had overstepped until Eugene broke out into a small smile. 

Ned refilled the glass with water, setting it on the side table before sitting down next to Eugene. Eugene was holding the remote awkwardly with two hands. He tensed a bit before turning it over, as if he didn't know how it worked. 

"Here," Ned said softly, taking the remote and pulling up the Netflix menu. "You wanna watch Steven Universe?" Ned asked. 

"Yeah," Eugene replied quietly, his voice taking on a somewhat smaller quality. 

Ned pressed the button to play the episode and leaned back against the couch. He noticed Eugene glancing up at him furtively every now and then. Ned looked over at him, sliding an arm cautiously around his shoulders. To his surprise, Eugene not only leaned against him, but also ended up nuzzling his cheek against Ned's chest. Ned flushed with just how adorable that was. This was a side of Eugene he had never seen before, and he couldn't be sure how many other people had. At some point during their binge watching, Eugene's thumb found it's way back into his mouth. Ned lightly brushed his thumb along Eugene's upper arm, grinning when he heard the other man sigh contentedly.


	4. Catch To Release

At some point, Ned had dozed off on the couch. He blearily blinked his eyes open when he heard rustling by the front door. 

"Eugene?" Ned called out sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. 

When Ned's vision came into focus, he saw Eugene standing by the door, putting on his boots. Ned raised his eyebrows curiously and Eugene averted his gaze. 

"Going somewhere?" Ned asked casually as he stood, making his way over to Eugene. 

Ned's voice sounded like it had always sounded; even, confident, warm. But there was something in the way he looked at Eugene, something in Ned's posture that made Eugene shrink back slightly as if he were young and in trouble. 

"Just out for a bit," Eugene mumbled. 

Ned cocked his head to the side. "To a bar?" he guessed. 

Eugene let out a long sigh, lifting his eyes to glare at Ned, but the look didn't carry nearly as much bite as Eugene wanted it to. 

"Maybe. I overdid it last time, but I'm fine," Eugene defended. 

Ned shook his head. "You're not fine Eugene." 

Eugene crossed his arms. "Just because you're a dad now doesn't mean you know what's best for everyone," he spat. 

Ned stepped closer to Eugene. "I know enough to know that _you_ don't know what's best for _you_ ," Ned told him. 

Eugene rolled his eyes in reply and Ned took that opportunity to step in front of the door and face Eugene, blocking his exit. 

"Seriously man? Move," Eugene told him. 

Ned pointedly pressed his back against the door, quirking a brow authoritatively. Eugene faltered slightly before drawing his shoulders back and speaking more harshly. 

"I'm not kidding Ned. Move it," Eugene said. 

Ned held Eugene's gaze, folding his arms across his chest. 

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Eugene told him, his eyes narrowing. 

When Ned still didn't move out of the way, Eugene attempted to shove Ned away from the door, but Ned caught his wrist, causing Eugene to freeze where he stood. 

"You called me at three in the morning and could barely fucking walk. I'm not letting you out of my sight and if you try this shit again I'm gonna punish you," Ned said sternly. 

Ned's eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, not having expected to say that. Eugene blinked down at him with just as much surprise, a dark flush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks. A heavy silence hung over the two of them as a hunch began to take form in Ned's mind. 

A few moments later, Eugene tried to move Ned again, defiance apparent in his gaze. Ned wasted no time in dragging Eugene by the wrist back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Eugene down so that he was lying on his front, over Ned's knee, hearing Eugene yelp in surprise. Ned curled his fingers into Eugene's hair, tugging lightly. Eugene whined at the touch, shivering when he felt Ned's other hand come to rest on his lower back. 

"You got anything to say for yourself?" Ned inquired, partially to give Eugene an out, and partially to check if his hunch was correct. 

"Fuck you," Eugene muttered, gasping a second later as Ned brought his hand down harshly against Eugene's ass. 

"You wanna try that again?" Ned threatened, his arm hovering above Eugene. 

Eugene laughed mirthlessly. "Wouldn't expect a Yale boy to understand." 

Ned delivered two more rough smacks, and Eugene cried out and squirmed beneath him. Ned was unsure what came over him then, but he began delivering a series of smacks, his hand coming down more roughly each time. 

"I-I'll stay!" Eugene finally choked out, arms coming up to wrap around Ned's leg. 

Ned ceased his movements, once more laying a hand on Eugene's lower back. The room was silent except for the sound of heavy breathing. At first Ned thought it was just Eugene, but then realized that it was him too. Ned's cheeks grew red as he realized that Eugene was hard against his thigh, and that he himself was hard in his sweatpants. A moment of stillness passed before Ned began lightly rubbing soothing circles over Eugene's back. He felt his mouth go dry as Eugene began to squirm even more, pressing his face against Ned's thigh to stifle his whimpers. 

Ned thought back to that day when Ariel saw the Try Guys KDrama video, the one where Eugene and he were recreating a scene, the one where Eugene had lunged forward, hands holding Ned's face as he kissed him with unbridled passion, of course defending later that it was just him hamming it up for the cameras. Not only had Ariel found the video incredibly hot, but she had told Ned that if he ever wanted to explore his attraction and feelings towards Eugene, she was okay with it. Ned had denied that there was any attraction or feelings at the time, and Ariel had merely given him a knowing smile in return. He'd asked her why she was okay with him essentially cheating on her and she had told him that it wasn't cheating if he had her permission. Ned had then asked if it was because Eugene was a guy, and Ariel shrugged and had replied that it was because he was Eugene. Ned had gone silent after that. 

Ned's focus soon came back to the present. He turned Eugene over in his lap so that Eugene's backside was positioned between Ned's legs so he didn't have to sit on it, one arm propping up Eugene's torso. Eugene looked at him with nervous eyes, but the pain and defiance Ned had seen before were gone. He tentatively cupped Eugene's cheek, leaning in to press the gentlest of kisses to his lips.


End file.
